


It must have been love

by Vallari



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallari/pseuds/Vallari
Summary: When the sun is shining, he wanted rain. When attention is given, he wanted to pull away. It has always been like that, so why is he the one who can't turn the other way? [Clack/AU] Multi-chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff/shonen ai. An experimental Clack fic for my soul. Behold my attempts at humor. (: I originally want to write angst but my mind wont let me release my own internal turmoils. Comments and concrits are welcome. It will help very much to improve my english. (: I only have some general idea for this fic right now, but I want to keep it short to avoid in-completion. After a long time of not writing, I Hope you enjoy. I also hope that this fandom and pairing is still alive.

.

It was late in the summer afternoon as he flipped through the pages of Loveless, drinking every word like water. The last rays of sunlight from the afternoon sun bathed a nostalgic glow into his room, tiny dust particles floating through air. He cannot seem to progress from the same paragraph somehow, _Roxie_ invading his mind every now and then, as she sang softly in the background.

_“It must have been you, I should have known by now…”_

_“It must have been you..”_

It has been playing on loop for about an hour now that he has thought about it. From almost a thousand of songs on his playlist, he played a single song, over and over again, it’s lyrics loosing it’s meaning each time it was mercilessly repeated. Cloud was more of an alternative music genre lover though, mind you. (Don’t judge.) It was just one of those moments again when you hear a song and you just can’t, can’t, get enough of it.

He tuned her out and wondered once again how long he’s going to do this, this endless cycle of mundane everyday tasks that eats away at his sanity, very slowly, each passing torturous day. Eat, sleep, shit, go to work. It has become mind-numbingly boring, his mind reduced to a gaping void of nothing. Thank God for books.

He finally closed the novel as he heard the laughters and clatter from the other side of his wall. It was 5 mins past six. A little too early but the partying on his neighboring apartment has become more frequent in the last month, really, from once every month up to now – like every God-damned Saturday. He slid down from the windowsill and prepared to head out, the usual. He shrugged his black coat on, shoving his phone in his pocket. He stuck in his earbuds as he walked towards the door, blocking off the world.

It was his day off, damn it, yet he was outside walking mindlessly amongst the throngs of people in Midgar. Thankfully it was Saturday and the sheer number of people out and about is astonishingly _high_. He let out an inaudible sigh. Once again, thank God for earbuds and the genius who ultimately thought of a way to make people, you know, (excuse the word) _fuck-off_. But sometimes, even that don’t work, especially to people who just can’t get a damned clue. What else to do in those situations though? Of course, pretend that they just don’t exist. He must have maxed out his indifference level by now to 99. Cloud continued to walk down the pavement, completely ignoring the person who was trying to communicate to him over his earbuds. OVER.HIS.EAR-BUDS. Seriously though, do people even see the obvious “don’t talk to me” aura he was giving off? Isn’t that what headphones are for? It must be very rude for the other receiving end though, being completely ignored like that. What if it’s important? What if they needed directions? Sometimes he just can’t help but feel a little guilty after all. Nevertheless, he tried to walk faster while he seethes internally at the couple walking ever so slowly before him. He managed to sidestep them however, and walked past, leaving that poor soul behind. Not even a glimpse. He was getting closer to the food district now. Take out it was, for sure. What did he expect from a megalopolis like Midgar anyway? From the lavish shopping districts, to the most sumptuous food districts and to the most advanced technologies, you name it, they have it. Aside from peace of mind, of course. There has never been a livelier place than this. And in the hearth of it all, stood Shinra, the mega corporation that runs the continent. (But that is another story on it’s own.)

.

It was almost 11 in the evening and tiredness has slowly creeped into his system. The upbeat music that was assaulting his senses since the afternoon is becoming more and more intolerable each passing moment. Maybe it was also the beer. Yeah, he liked drinking, but contrary to popular beliefs, he just enjoyed them occasionally. And when he meant occasionally, he meant special occasions like birthdays, anniversaries and such. Not happy Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, or more often Saturdays. He knows all too damned well that he could just say no to this, and yet he always finds himself agreeing to them nonetheless. Because truth be told, he liked the company of other people. And he knows he was one of the most easily persuaded guys one can ever meet. Yes, it’s entirely his fault. Sighing, he stood promptly from where he was seated (on the floor because Reno and their friends has occupied every single furniture in his apartment) and headed for the door. Maybe some fresh air will clear out his budding headache. He was reaching for the doorknob when he stopped short, hearing knocking from the other side. His friends were now too oblivious of their surroundings to even notice him going out. Hell, every one of them acts like they own his place, making a mess in every way possible. Laughter again fills the air. Zack can’t help but smile.

He was greeted by a stoic-looking boy as he slipped out, his long black coat and equally black pants accentuating his lean body, and his very, very, VERY blonde hair. (and did he mention that it was also very, very spiky?) Underneath his ver—blonde locks which was glowing by the way (because of that yellow corridor light that is), are bluest of blues Zack had ever seen. He himself was often complimented for his light-blue eyes, people always telling him how pretty they were or something like that. But _man_ , this guy’s even prettier. Not that he’s saying he _looks pretty._ On the contrary, he was _fucking haaandsome_ though a little effeminate-looking. His face was rounder, nose a tad smaller, and lips that surely can form a very nice smile. And he was oh so fair. But going back though -- by pretty he means the eyes man, the _eyes_. It was like the oceans of _Costa del Sol_ were compressed in that two blue orbs of his and all he wanted was to just dive into it. Oh how he loved the beach…

Zack felt like all the red lights in his head turned green.

After like an embarrassingly long enough moment had passed, Zack finally remembered he’s got a mouth. ( _A little busy there aren’t we?_ He smacked his internal voice shut.) _“I.. Uh-- how may I help you?”_ No response. He brought up his right hand to run his fingers onto his hair. A small sign of discomfort. After what seemed like another eternity, the blonde boy had finally answered. _“My cat is getting upset. Can you turn down the music?”_

_._

 Cloud don’t have any cats. When he walked out once again from his apartment he just wanted to tell his lively neighbors to tone it down. Because believe it or not, he needs to sleep. So there he went, after months of patience and sleepless nights, he finally had enough. He wanted to ask whomever idiot it was to be a little civilized. But hey, what if it was a woman though? He actually never thought about that possibility. About ten strides later, he knocked on the door to the room beside his own. What came out though thankfully, is unmistakably, a male. Or shall we say rather, a _very_ , attractive male that he was. He was considerably about a foot taller than him, with a very well built body. His blue-knitted sweater and blue sweatpants was snug in all the right directions, accentuating his muscular parts. If you can look past his body though, then, you’d be able to see his _more attractive face_. Tan, smooth, clean-shaved, angular jaw, full lips. Literally, tall, dark (not quite) and handsome. He got this very, very spiky hair going on, well it’s not like his hair’s not spiky but his was more.. how can he say it? _Wild?_ It was the darkest of blacks and is longer most likely at the back. It makes his sky-blue eyes pop under the lit corridor. Many people had complimented Cloud for his blue eyes, saying how pretty and deep of a blue they were and some shit.  But the blue of his eyes were like the opposite of his, for it was like the vast, vast sky above that can swallow him whole. _Damn._ He mentally slapped himself for staring too much.

After what he hoped was not an awkward moment of silence, the raven-haired guy had finally asked him what he wants. He looked like he did not know what to say. _Was it just his imagination or is he staring at him too?_ He watched as _he_ then lifts his right hand and runs it through his dark, dark locks. Cloud doesn’t know if he wanted to bolt right then and there or step closer. He has never been so conflicted his whole life.

 _He looked_.. _It looked so effortlessly sexy._

Cloud fought an internal battle to not give him another once-over.

 

Maybe he should get a cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are highly appreciated! I want to keep this a light-hearted as possible but we'll see.. Edited the typhos. D:

_._

_"Oh. Sorry about that. "_ Zack said, smiling awkwardly. He had been living there for the past three months and he honestly thought no one lived beside his apartment. It always seemed quiet and empty, not a soul that he had seen entering or leaving by the door.

_"It must have bothered you for quite a while now. Uh—hey, I promise, this will be the last time. Are we cool?"_ He stretched out his hand like it was the most natural thing to do.

_"By the way, I'm Zack."_

The blonde boy took it. It was a quick tiny squeeze but he felt as relief washed through his system.

_"I'm Cloud."_

_"Cloud.. Like the fluffly white things huh?"_ he said as another smile erupted from his face. This time though it didn't hold anything back, just pure, light hearted delight. He guessed that it somehow reached the blonde kid and he also smiled. Well not quite, but if you can count the corners of his mouth quirking upwards, then yes. Aside from that he didn't move an inch, nor answer, but was just watching him. It is not the intimidating, or scrutinizing kind, but something akin to curiosity.

_"I would really like to invite you inside but my friends are all over the place, literally. I could get you a drink though, maybe?"_ A single dark brow arched, still smiling. Somehow, it's as if the blonde kid contemplated it a bit, but decided against it in the end. He shook his golden locks.

_"No, thank you. I didn't mean to intrude any further."_ He could've pushed forward, but Zack decided against it. He was being too polite, he could've been angry, busy, but he is being so modest.

_"Yeah. I didn't mean to either."_

He raised a single hand in front of his face and mouthed a soundless "sorry." Maybe he was still a minor.

The blonde head nodded, and turned his heel.

.

You take one look at him, and you'll know. If you can personify the word trouble, it would look like him. What kind though, is up to you to discover depending on how far you are willing to go. It is something boundless, like his eyes.

A smile had blossomed into his face like it was the very thing his face was made up for. And if that wasn't evident enough, the delight in his sky blue eyes will cement the fact hard. Every red light in Cloud's head went on.

_Danger, danger, danger._ It had said.

He needed to move away. He needs to back away to a safe distance somewhere farther away. Somewhere he can recuperate, somewhere _he_ can't invade his senses. He was all on display for everyone to see, and it bothered him greatly. He was never like that. He had never known how to be like that.

.

Alas, and it was Monday again. The things of his short weekend was left behind so he can focus ahead on another excruciating week of.. of course, dealing with people. It was six in the morning and all he wants to do is rollover into a cocoon in his blanket. Maybe he'd drink some coffee. Maybe it will be a hot chocolate that he can feel guilty with afterwards. His alarm came on again. He dragged himself out of bed.

Surely enough after a series of a rather quick, robotic morning preparation composed of sandwiches, some mental convincing and a shower, he was heading towards the door. There was a final check in his small backpack, a shrug of a coat, a shove of keys and a phone, a click of a door being shut. The cool morning breeze greeted his face as the low eastern sun slowly warmed the heavens. He wasn't alone. The raven haired guy from many nights ago was right there, all gray shirt and sweatpants, his weight on the railing. One hand with a steaming cup, the other with a phone. He looked over to his direction as he shut the door.

_"Hey! Good morning. Headin' out?"_

It was now seven in the morning. He was all eyes and smiles again. Somehow his bangs had gone down to frame his face. It made him look a lot younger, bed head sticking out in a spiky mess. He looked relaxed more than ever and maybe it was because of the instances that they had been _suspiciously_ bumping into each other rather frequently in the past few days. He paid no mind to it. Cloud walked on as he nodded to his direction.

_"Going to work? Well see ya around!"_ There he goes again and lifted his mug to a cheers. He had officially labeled him _puppy face_. How can he not? Really, he was just.. like an over-eager puppy, looking at you with twinkly eyes and a curled mouth. He tried to form a smile back at him. He did not know if he was successful.

He had not yet taken the stairs but his heart thrummed in a hasty fashion. All this smiling business is getting him worked up all over. He should not be bothered by this. This is just normal, well to most people but he is not one of those. Is he just naturally like that with everyone? So, overly-friendly? So.. warm and inviting? He doesn't get him at all. His face was surely heating up though. To hell with his testosterones. Just what is he doing, getting charmed by another male?

.

His phone vibrated as he received another text from Reno _. "Where are you man? You said you're just gonna make a call."_ Smiling, Zack promptly ignored it, sipping his coffee. So far, he had been quite successful at his attempts of (cornering) befriending Cloud. Ever since the night of their meeting, he was not able to contain his curiosity about him. It bugged him to no end until he was not able to sleep. Like a candy to a kid, he was hopelessly smitten. He wanted to know what kind of person he is, the things that he does, the food that he likes, the types of movies that he watches, hell, he can go on and on but getting a hold of him is proving to be the first of the difficulties. You see, like some kind of instinct that he has, is his impressive ability to avoid simple human contact. Not only that, but he was also not a fan of small talks. He will only answer a few words here and there, saying only the necessary. He doesn't initiate another conversation himself, and evacuates immediately if he felt ever so slightly that the small talk is done.

So you see, if you're gonna summarize Cloud in one word, it will be _distant._ He slowly came to realize that, the name Cloud and the word "no" goes hand in hand, like a pair of gloves. He realized that even before he can get a step closer, he had already built a wall so thick between them, and he is painfully, out of reach. Not that he has not broken walls before though. He didn't only break them, but he crushed them, brick by brick and boy do they came crashing down, by his unrelenting stubbornness, under his feet, his hands or his mouth.

To say that _Zack Fair_ is challenged is an understatement. He can feel it running through his veins like electricity from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his hair. He can feel it in his eyes, burning hot and alive. He can feel it in his lips as it twitches upwards. He grinned to himself once again as a mental image of shy smile filled his head. He cannot contain his excitement. He had rushed from Reno's place early in the morning just to make it in time to catch him before he leaves. Somehow, he was able to know what time he leaves for work. And no, he wasn't stalking him (that is just creepy). But he was delightfully surprised to know that Cloud was already nineteen. He really thought he was a sixteen-year-old student of some sort. Quite adorable to think about, really. He was quite the baby face after all. But he is not even the slightest interested to be like an older brother to him in any way. Thanks but, no thanks.

Aside from his unpractical hero-dreams, Zack does not want many things in his life, but if he finds something that he particularly liked, something beautiful in his eyes, something that does not make him want to look away, something that leaves him there wanting with everything that he has, he does not simply pass the chance. He does everything to get a hold of it, to admire it with his hands, praise it with his tongue, and held on to it with every bit of his being until he was gone.

_"He will definitely be mine."_

.

It was ten minutes past nine and he was rather exhausted from a whole day dealing with his boss Genesis, whom he swears to God, only does what he does to keep him irritated. No wonder he was no longer in good terms with Sephiroth. Angeal was the only sane person he talks to nowadays. That aside, he was really hungry and most of all, he had not seen Cloud for three straight days. As much as he wanted to bolt into his apartment right now, he knows that they were just not close enough to even go and have a friendly dinner. He ran a hand into his face, sighing. Good thing his sofa is comfortable as hell. Body supine into the cushion, he closed his eyes and thought of his face. Maybe just a little, before he sleeps. Just his face, his hair, his deep blue eyes, and his mouth, forming a smile. His eyes flew open. There was knocking on the door.

Answered prayers, it was. There, standing in his front door, was none other than the object of his fantasies, looking so young in his black t-shirt and blue jeans. He must be wearing a surprised face because Cloud shuffled a bit, not quite knowing where to look at. Or maybe it was because he was half naked.

_"Uhm.. Hey Zack.. Someone gave this to me. I'm not really fond of it. Do you mind?"_

Zack didn't even register the box that blonde held until it was brought to his attention. Hell, even if Cloud offered him saltwater to drink, he would have. No questions asked, no thinking twice. The blonde removed the cover gently, revealing a rather expensive-looking cake.

_"Oh— For me?"_ Zack's stomach was doing summersaults. Cloud seemed to be dying inside.

_"If you only want to."_

_"You wanna come inside?"_ His heart was beating in his throat.

.

He said _yes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome! Here's some very slow progress.. I mean I actually thought this will be finished after 3 chapters..

.

He wasn’t sure why he did it, really. But for some odd reason, and as much as he hates to admit it, he was feeling rather lonely. It was his birthday today. The expensive cake he received earlier was a proof to that. He didn’t really celebrate his birthdays ever since, not seeing the reason to do so. It was just another ordinary day for him, adding another number to his age. That doesn’t mean he feels more like an adult either. Zack had disappeared into his apartment, leaving him seated in his surprisingly neat living area. There aren’t much going on but he guessed he lived for comfort and necessity and some leisure based from the entertainment systems and the accommodating furniture that he has. He is definitely a people-y person. Just a few moments later and he reappeared, thankfully clothed, with saucers, beer, and utensils on hand. He was beaming.

 _“So, what’s the occasion?”_ the brunet asked eagerly. He eyed the blonde expectantly, eyebrows shooting up.

_“It’s nothing special, really.”_

_“…Hm?”_ Zack urged once more.

_“It’s my birthday and—I cannot eat this all by myself.”_

_“Whoa! Nothing special?”_

The surprise in his voice caught the blonde off guard, his eyes automatically dropping to the floor. _Why does it suddenly seem to be a big deal?_ He did not see the reason to celebrate it for his past entire existence, so why would it matter now? He looked up to meet his eyes and noticed that there was a frown on his perpetually smiling face. He didn’t like it.

_“Yeah, I don’t really.. I don’t really mind it. I’m used to not celebrating it.”_

_“Really? Well.. Since you’re here now, then let’s celebrate your very first birthday!”_

The smile that slowly crept the brunet’s face was warm and understanding. He didn’t ask more questions like other people had done before, and somehow, it made him feel calm. Not trapped, cornered, and obliged to reveal things that is he not ready to share with everybody else. He knows that for most people, that is a normal thing to do, and sharing about your life is essential to make bonds with other people. But again, he is _not_ like most people. It has been difficult for him, to find someone that he can truly connect with, someone he can confide about, talk about everything and anything, and wouldn’t make him feel utterly stupid about the things that he finds _important_. Maybe with the exception of Aerith, there has been no one. His loneliness didn’t come from not having friends or family. Even people who have a lot of friends and a loving family still feel loneliness. It is the absence of connection that he feels towards them that makes him feel utterly alone.

_“Hey.. Cloud, you okay there”?_

His soft voice broke his train of thoughts. He must have spaced out again. There was concern in his eyes.

_“Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought about something..”_

_“You know, I just want to tell you that you can talk to me if you feel like you need someone to listen.”_ Zack started, laying the dishes at the nearby coffee table. _“I may not be the best guy to be doing this, I mean.. people often tell me I have zero attention span. Hah-- But still, if you needed someone to talk to.. I’m just, here.”_ He finished, walking towards the blonde. He gently, but playfully pressed the can of beer to the blonde’s cheek, startling him.

Cloud looked into his eyes as if to confirm that he was just mocking him but he was not. He must have known that by now because somehow, his instinct always knew when people are not being true. Yet he can’t help the way as his mind tries to always be guarded anyway (or sabotage him) _. Only if he knew that he had already let his guard down by going in here though._ A low grumbling sound once again broke his chain of thoughts. He can’t help but smile a little.

_“Thank you. You hungry?”_

Zack reached for the back of his head, scratching a non-existent itch, grinning.

_“Yeah, actually. You like takeout? My treat! I mean, it’s your birthday after all.”_

.

He didn’t know what happened or how he ended up with a pizza and a can of beer. He guessed at some point in time they had been talking about something nonsensical because he had caught himself laughing, more times than he had in his entire life.

It must be Zack. It must be his infectious laughter and the glint in his eyes. It must be his hilarious stories of mischief. It kind of confused him, because he had never enjoyed someone else’s company like this before. He had never really liked loud people, so why was he okay with Zack? His thoughts were running at ten miles an hour as he emptied another can. Zack stopped talking and looked at him curiously, eyes glued to his brooding form. They were sitting on the floor beside one another, back against the sofa. One of Cloud’s legs folded to himself, one hand cradling a can of beer, eyes blank.

_“Something the matter Cloud?”_

The brunet shifted a little against his crossed legs to turn to the blonde. He watched as the blue eyes blinked, seeming to regain focus once again somewhere towards the floor.

 _“Yes. I mean no.. It’s just that I feel like I’ve known you for so long now. I don’t know why I feel comfortable around you.”_ The blonde answered quietly, returning his gaze, pupils wide. Something like bewilderment and wonder swirled in them. Zack felt stupidly excited.

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah.”_ The blonde nodded as he inched closer to the brunet. He looked down once again to his lap and fiddled with the can of beer.

_“I think my mom would’ve really liked you..”_

The smile that slowly formed in his mouth was anything but a shy revelation. It softened his features once more, like a flower blooming, delicate and beautiful. Given a chance, Zack wanted to pick that flower, smell its fragrance and marvel its exquisite beauty. Will it wither and die under his touch? Will it crush and crumble into pieces if he dared to merely touch? He doesn’t know. All he knows was the uncontrollable feeling in his chest, like a thunderstorm. He was not able to restrain himself as he felt his fingers touch the soft locks of his blonde hair. It lingered there for a second, before he ruffled the surprisingly soft spikes. He cannot get out of the hole he fell into, and he was happy about it.

 _“Your mum must be pretty cute too.”_ The bubbling laughter that left his lungs made the blonde flush, urging him the ruffle his hair more.

 _“Zack! Stop.”_ the blonde tried telling him off as he tried to duck, but ended laughing instead.

_“You’re still the cutest though, no matter what.”_

The brunet let his head go and chugged the remainder of his beer, winking at the blonde. A small smile lingered on his face, almost as if he was staring at the other male in adoration. Cloud tilted his head to the side, a little confused at what he had meant.

_Me, cute?_

.

 _“You really don’t like that, do you?”_ The brunet asked, watching as the blonde prodded the pristine white confection with disinterest. He only ate the decorative fruit toppings, and nothing more.

 _“It ain’t that bad, come ‘on! Aaaaaaaaahh.”_ The brunet mouthed as he sliced the fork through the cake and gestured in front of the blonde. Cloud scrunched his nose in protest, but opened his mouth anyway, obliging the other male. It had left a smidge of vanilla icing at his bottom lip and the blonde licked it off. Zack had to look away. He had to control his trembling fingers as he sliced another piece of cake to stuff it in his own mouth. He wondered seriously where he can find some self-control. He’ll buy plenty.

_“I’ll buy you something that you would really like to eat. Hm? Maybe a chocolate flavored one?”_

The brunet’s question did not register. Cloud watched as Zack ate his cake, his full lips gliding against smooth metal. That fork just went into his mouth a few seconds ago. Now he was eating off of it, probably scraping the icing with his tongue with every mouthful that he took. And he can’t do anything but just sit there and stare at him, an awkward sensation curling at the pit of his stomach. He reached for another can of beer, as he willed for his pulse to stop freaking out.

.

He woke up at the smell of coffee, his limbs protesting a little over the confined space of the sofa. He remembered last night and jolted upright, heading towards the aroma. He went to a stop, and watched silently as he fumbled over his kitchen, the smell of coffee now overpowered by the sizzling of eggs and pancakes. There was a calm but determined look on his face. He guessed he kind of felt that he was being watched (quite intently), for he turned around from the stove, his gaze falling to where he leant by the bedroom door. Having Cloud in his apartment was nice, Zack had decided.

_“Hey.. Sorry did I wake you?”_

Zack smiled as he walked towards him, sitting on the stool by the counter.

_“No, not really, but I smelled the coffee.”_

_“Oh—yeah, I made quite a lot.”_ The blonde replied, looking like a kid being caught red-handed. It was adorable, really, him fussing about getting watched making breakfast. Cloud avoided his stares as he scrambled to get him some coffee. He really didn’t need to do any of that, Zack thought, but seeing him flustered is so worth it. He finally caught his gaze as he slid the steaming mug in front him.

 _“There were only eggs in your fridge though. And bananas.”_ The blonde said, eyes flicking downwards for a moment. Zack couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.

 _“Well. That’s quite unfortunate isn’t it?”_ The brunet replied, reaching out to the blonde to ruffle his hair. He sipped his coffee, his eyes regarding the blonde like a specimen under a microscope. He was blushing. Zack decided that he should go grocery shopping. It was quite stupid of him really, to get attached quickly, but he can’t help himself especially when Cloud was laying a plate of pancakes over the counter in front of him.

 _“This is the only thing I can make..”_ he was saying, but Zack was already so far away though, far so busy having a mental image of him hugging the blonde from behind as he made him some breakfast. Cloud had no idea at all. He was peering at him a little consciously, watching as the other male took mouthfuls of pancakes before situating himself beside him on the other stool.

 _“It good!”_ the brunet exclaimed, seemingly coming back from the abyss of his thoughts. _“Besides I can only make coffee you know. So uhh—you gonna be doing anything—“_ the brunet was asking, but getting cut short by the knocking on the door.  Cloud was quickly on his feet by then, like lightning.

 _“I think I should really be going now, Zack. By the way, thanks for last night’s pizza.”_ The blonde said in a hurry, leaving his breakfast completely, heading towards the door. Zack scrambled after him, not knowing what to say. The bastard who decided to intrude this perfect moment is pissing the raven-haired man off royally. Cloud stopped abruptly and reached for the door handle, revealing the intruder.

 _“Hey!”_ She exclaimed, lunging forward to give Zack a hug, completely ignoring Cloud. If anything, the blonde looked embarrassed and slipped past through as quickly as possible, giving the other male a nod before turning to walk the other way to his apartment. Zack can feel a frown forming in his face, very early in a Sunday morning.

 _“So did you miss me?”_ The girl asked, face beaming with delight. She combed her fingers through her long, silky black hair, smiling sweetly at him.

 _No, not really._ Zack wanted to say. He wanted to go after _Cloud_. He wanted to pull his cozy presence back to his utterly empty apartment. He wanted to tell him that he really liked the way he laughed. He wanted to tell him many things. He wanted to eat breakfast with him. But now there was this, and Cloud had gone away again. His eyes refocused on the girl in front of him.

 _“Yeah, of course Tif.”_ He said automatically.

.

He hated the smile on his own face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm gonna be honest, it was a mistake to end the last chapter at that, it actually left me lost to how to write this chapter. The thing with Tifa shouldn't have happened, but I cannot edit that now, ha-ha. cries* What I am doing though, writing two stories at the same time?? My mind turned into mush. help. Reviews are welcome btw so please leave a comment below if you liked this chapter.

.

“You don’t look too excited to see me.” Tifa pointed out feigning being upset.

“It’s not like I’m not happy, it’s just that I’m busy. Plus, are we doing this again? I mean, couldn’t you just, you know, let this go already? I’ve told you a million times already, when a guy’s not interested, he is not interested.” Zack replied pointedly in return, accentuating the last four words he had said, lips stretching to a straight line.

“You promised me you’ll help me. I never forget, Zack.” The brunette said, resting her hands on her hips in defiance. She eyed the man critically, waiting for an answer. The male sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He must’ve adopted the gesture from Angeal, a little amused by the sudden thought.

“Okaaaaaayyyyy.” He dragged, expressing his exasperation to the brunette. He knows she won’t give the topic up.

“But this will be the last time, Tif. If he’s still not interested then, just respect his answer yeah?” Zack said, giving her a smile. Her eyebrows furrowed and pouted in answer, but she dropped the topic finally. Well at least, Zack agreed. She thought.

“So, you’re seeing somebody now?” She asked, trying to get his attention back. He looked spaced out and troubled.

“Well, not really. But there’s someone I’m really interested in.” She perked up immediately at that.

“Yeah? Well that’s good.” Zack just let out a small ‘hnn’ in response.

“Hope so.” He added, shrugging. He honestly has no idea that the blonde might even be a little bit enthusiastic about him being Zack’s object of attention. It felt like he was kind of taking advantage of him somehow. He didn’t want to break his trust.

“So, can you arrange a meet-up with Reno?” Tifa finally said, getting to the point of what this is all about. Zack tried hard not to sigh.

.

“Feeling okay there Zack?”

The brunet heard Angeal ask, quite a little distant. Does he really look shitty today? Everybody had at least asked him that once throughout the afternoon. He isn’t miserable really, but he isn’t happy either. The happenings of last weekend felt so long ago now, and Cloud was avoiding him like the plague (he assumed). He didn’t know if he had invaded too much of his private bubble, or maybe it was because of a certain brunette who decided to mess up everything for him. What if Cloud thought of her as his girlfriend or something? He sighed for the nth time.

“Yeah, I’m fine Angeal. Just.. a little _cloudy_..”

The older brunet was visibly confused, but he didn’t press the matter. If Zack wanted to talk about it, he might already do so the moment he entered the office. That is how it usually goes between Zack and every other person at work. Yet instead he seemed to be moping around by himself all day, most of the times staring blankly in front of his computer. Angeal willed himself to not pinch the bridge of his nose. He was obviously, painfully, head over heels with someone. That, he was acutely sure of (he must be). And from the looks of it, it’s quite one-sided.

“You know you talk to me or Genesis, even. He’s quite an ass at times but he gives good advice.”

“Thanks Geal. It’s nothing important, really.” The brunet grinned, and for a moment Angeal almost believed him.

“Alright. You need to get ready for the meeting though. Will be going there at three o’clock. We can’t keep him waiting, don’t we?”

.

“Hey Cloud, you alright? You’ve been really spacing out more than before.” Aerith asked a little concerned, though she giggled easily afterwards as the blonde seemed to snap out of his reverie.

“Of course, Aer. I was just.. thinking about something.”

“You kept looking at the sky outside. Is there something out there?” She asked. The blonde seemed to be lost at the moment, glancing to the sky over the window once more. He looked back down to his computer and sighed.

“The fair weather.”

“Hey! Did you just—you..“ the brunette gasped, as she tried to speak coherently, though her sentence came out completely broken.

“You just smiled didn’t you! What’s with you today Cloud? Something happened..?” the brunette urged, pupils enlarging beside Cloud. The blonde purposely dodged the question, his stoic face returning in full force. Aerith’s chair was still wheeled close to his, and he can feel her staring through is soul. Sometimes he really thinks she has got clairvoyant powers.

“It’s nothing Aer. I’ll just tell you when.. I don’t know, when I’m sure?”

“Oh! Then there really is something!” the brunette exclaimed silently, her voice now a whisper.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

He turned to look at her, her smiling face reassuring, green eyes kind. He felt at ease. Why did he even try to hide things from her in the first place? If he could trust anyone besides his own mother, it would be her. And no, not himself, actually. He had proved lately that he can pretty much betray himself and what he thinks his image of himself would do. Hell, he was doing things he shouldn’t be doing in the first place.

Their short gossiping was soon cut off by Tseng, his stoic demeanor calling out to the blonde for some reports he was overdue to submit. The blonde obliged in the same stoic manner Tseng did, and that is how it usually goes between him and every other person in their office. Maybe except for Aerith, of course. She was after all, a confidant of some sort. Tseng eyed Aerith before he turned around to leave.

“There will be a meeting this afternoon, and I might be giving you more reports to finalize Cloud.”

“Alright. No problem.” The blonde nodded.

“And no gossiping in the middle of work, Aerith.”

.

It was so apparent just how throughout the day that Zack has been moping around, but seeing him now, Angeal realized that he had been right. The blonde that they had passed by the hall was definitely the reason behind it. Now even he was appalled by the blinding amount of happiness Zack was radiating. It’s as if that blonde guy earlier had switched-on all his buttons, and now he was like a bright, bouncing ball of sunshine.

“Ahh. Angeal’s puppy.” Sephiroth commented the moment they stepped inside the meeting room.

“Hey!” The brunet replied, grinning like there’s no tomorrow.

“He’s been like that ever since we bumped into that blonde earlier. Poor guy.” Angeal remarked, shaking his head. Sephiroth only arched an eyebrow in response, eyeing Zack as he did so.

“Cloud? Silent, stoic Cloud?” The silver haired man asked, voice curious.

“Yeah! That one. I didn’t know he worked here. I mean, he was my neighbor too.” Sephiroth smirked.

“Well, now you can stalk him whenever. Do you want me to send him to your office too?”

“What? You can do that?” Zack asked, incredulous.

“Yeah, I can re-assign him for some work there.” Angeal sighed heavily beside Zack.

“The guy can barely focus Sephiroth. Don’t torture him.” Sephiroth chuckled.

“Too bad Angeal does not approve of it.” The silver haired man teased, patting Zack in the shoulder.

“Anyway, to more important matters. Let’s start with this meeting.”

.

Zack was miffed when the meeting didn’t end as early as he anticipated. He really wanted to catch the blonde and invite him out for dinner. It was almost six o’clock now. So when they walked out of the meeting room, he was surprised that Cloud was still there, in one of the cubicles. He called his attention immediately, waltzing to his direction.

“Hey Cloud! I didn’t know you worked here. I was really surprised to see you earlier.” The brunet said, looking happily at the blonde. Cloud jumped at the sudden intrusion, and looked at him in return.

“Yeah, I’m a content writer for Shinra’s magazines. I didn’t expect to see you here too. So you’re from—? ”

“Public Relations. Nothing fancy, really. Before I forgot though, I was thinking if you would like to grab a bite with me?” Zack has put on his most pleading look. The blonde smiled at that, unwittingly reaching for the brunet’s head.

“You’re like a puppy.” Cloud said almost endearingly, smiling as he ruffled the brunet’s hair gently. Zack was patting himself at the back mentally.

“But I still need to finish some reports though.” The blonde’s face fell, looking at brunet shyly. He was about to turn him down when Aerith popped out of nowhere. He thought she already went home.

“You know Cloud, you should really take a break from time to time. You can trust us with work you know? I’m always here.” The brunette girl said, leaving the two males staring at her.

“Oh by the way, Aerith this is Zack, Zack this is Aerith.” Cloud immediately followed through.

“Hello Aerith.” The brunet said, smiling brightly.

“Hi! Nice to meet you Zack. Wow, your eyes are blue as well. Just like the sky huh.. Right, Cloud?” The brunette replied, eyes travelling to Cloud. The blonde flushed. Aerith giggled. Zack was lost and didn’t understand a thing.

“Come on Cloud, give me those reports, I can deal with Tseng.”

“Are you sure Aer?” the blonde inquired meekly, looking from the brunette to the other male.

“Uh-hmm. You’re always doing overtime.” Aerith replied, nodding. She turned to Zack.

“Take care of Cloud okay? He’s being workaholic lately.” She smiled warmly. Zack’s eyes sparkled.

“Of course.”

.

Zack allowed Cloud to pick wherever he wanted to eat. In the end, he chose a simple restaurant, serving Wutainese food. He seemed to like it very much. The brunet didn’t mind anything else besides Cloud. He was so fixated about everything he does instead. The little things, his mannerisms, the expressions in his face. He was discovering little by little, that Cloud was letting him more inside of his personal space, and his mind. He was talking more to him now, about things that he liked. He talked more about simple things, absurd things, things that doesn’t make sense to him at all. Zack continued to listen and answer, and the conversation seemed to last forever.

They were walking the train station afterwards, contented and full. Cloud’s light hearted smiles filled Zack’s mind all evening. He was so damned happy. It was a little late, and there were just the two of them standing in the platform, waiting for the next train.

“Zack?” The brunet came out of his silent daze as heard his name. Cloud eyes were casted down, his hands in his coat pockets.

“Hmm?” Zack replied, not wanting to break the gentle air around them.

“It’s just that.. People always wanted something from me. It’s like, they would never do anything out of goodwill. I don’t know if they ever see me as a friend or even as a person, really. So I’m—I’m really glad that you’re here, Zack. I feel like for once, someone wanted to be with me because they wanted to, and not because they needed something from me.”

Zack felt a pang of pain in his chest at Cloud’s admission. Was it always really like that for him? Is that the reason why he was always so distant and suspicious? He felt as his body automatically moved by itself, bringing him closer the blonde.

“I feel the same, you know. I always do things for people. It’s tiring at times, but I still oblige them at the end of the day. It’s just that, I don’t know—I think in the end I just want to feel needed. I guess I don’t want to feel lonely.” He smiled at Cloud who was now staring at him in confusion.

“Kinda hard to believe, right? But that’s the truth though.” Cloud finally nodded and his face cleared to something like understanding. He smiled.

“Will you oblige me when I need you too?” the blonde suddenly asked, eyes returning to the ground. Zack swiftly stepped in front of him, placing his fingers under his chin. He tugged at him gently, making him look into his eyes. He blushing so badly.

“Will you let me?” Zack asked, as if to confirm what Cloud had asked. His blue eyes did not waver.

“Yes, if it’s you then—“

Cloud stopped midsentence. His shock didn’t last long and he closed his eyes shut, returning Zack’s gentle kiss. His pulse was so loud in his ears that he cannot hear anything else, even the train that just passed by. Zack’s hands were now cupping his face, bringing them together closer, their bodies almost touching. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, placing them tentatively on the brunet’s waist. He moaned softly as he felt the brunet’s tongue gliding over his lips. He let him in. Nothing else existed to him other than this moment. He felt nothing but Zack’s hand at his nape and the small of his back, his warm tongue now gently exploring his mouth. It was driving him crazy and he squeezed the brunet’s waist in return. Zack then parted gently away from him, his breath tickling his now sensitive lips.

“I want to be obliged to your every whim for the rest of your life.” The brunet said, his voice enough for only Cloud to hear. The blonde flushed again to a pretty rose color, melting away the dazed look in his eyes.

Zack smiled helplessly and kissed his forehead.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited my error at the last chapters, it bothered me too much. AHHH. Pls tell me the romance in this chapter didn't feel sudden or forced. lol. I can't write smexy scenes very well because.. well I'm introverted myself.. Most things that Cloud does in this fic, I do irl. Btw please review if you enjoyed this chap! Maybe the next chapter will be the final.

.

Cloud felt utterly conscious as they stood by the door inside the train. Zack was pressing close to him, considering that the car they were in was almost empty, save from a few people that are hopefully _not_ staring at them. He was feeling so conscious, yes, but Zack being there was also comforting. Maybe trains weren’t that bad after all. This was the first time he actually hopped in the car without his earphones digging into his ears. He felt.. bare and vulnerable without it. He thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster but it did, as the brunet slid his gentle hands along his sleeved arm, travelling slowly down until it reached his hand. Zack tentatively slipped his fingertips with his, interlacing the warmth between them. Holding hands with someone had never felt so intimate before. Cloud gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return. He can see the brunet’s profile from the glass door, his handsome face looking peaceful as he gazed at the city below. He then turned to look at him, maybe sensing Cloud’s staring.

“Hmm? Wanna tell me something?” He said in a low voice, only enough for the other to hear. Cloud chanced a glance back to him, but looked away almost immediately.

How can Zack look at him with such intensity? It’s making his nerves go crazy. He felt as Zack dipped closer to his right ear, his manly, sensual voice making the tiny hairs in his nape stand up.

“Can I take you back to my apartment, love?” He whispered, half-lidded eyes scrutinizing the blonde’s reaction.

 _This man, is just driving him crazy._ Cloud thought, trying to locate his lost voice. Unsuccessful, he just nodded in reply. Is refusing even an option? How can somebody even refuse this guy? And did he just—call him love?

_Is this flirting?_

Now that he agreed, just what the fuck will he do afterwards? He’s painfully got no clue how to do things like this. He blamed his lack of interest with people. Damn, what if he kissed him again? Should he— he doesn’t want to think about it at the moment. Zack was looking pleased though, as seen from his reflection in the glass. He wished the color of his cheeks didn’t betray him that bad but he’s got no such luck.

.

Cloud had not expected to end up cuddled with Zack on his sofa, watching some cheap sci-fi movie. The brunet had gathered him close the moment he plopped beside Cloud, the said blonde lying his head on top of the brunet’s chest. The movie was so cringe worthy (the special effects were really that bad), it makes Zack laugh from time to time. The reverberating sound from his chest was so comforting, and the blonde finds himself relaxing entirely from it, along with his heartbeat. He felt so secured.

Cloud actually thought that they would be doing something entirely different from this. He was getting so nervous about it, but obviously he was mistaken because Zack hadn’t done anything remotely naughty. Just what exactly was he expecting for him to do anyway? He sounded like he was actually looking forward to it. Was he a little disappointed that nothing happened? Well— damn, it was getting so confusing.

Zack decided not to do anything too rash. He could feel Cloud’s unease emanating all over from the acts of intimacy, and he does not want to force him into anything. But if the blonde would initiate it, then that’s the time he’d allow himself to move forward. He’s hoping he will do it soon enough though, for he feels like he cannot trust his self-control anymore. So when Cloud’s casually draped hand squeezed his leg gently, he knows he is losing this fight.

 _This is just torture,_ he thought, trying to distract himself from Cloud’s touch. The crappy movie is not getting his attention anymore. Cloud looked comfortable being nestled in him though. He breathed the scent of his hair instead, nuzzling at the soft spikes afterward. He guessed it kind of had some effect to him, as the blonde squeezed his leg gently again. _Yes, torture, this was._ But he isn’t complaining, he got to cuddle Cloud after all. That was when the blonde suddenly pulled away, eyes downcast. Alarm filled the brunet, wondering why. The blonde started fiddling idly with the buttons of _his_ dress shirt, looking utterly shy. But then he looked up to meet his eyes and determination seemed to have settled in them. The next thing he knew was Cloud’s hands trapping him in the sofa, his face dangerously hovering to his.

Cloud, who was always trying to get away from him, was so close. Zack’s hands automatically landed on the blonde’s slim waist, as the younger male straddled his left leg. He blushing all over once again and it was just so endearing to look at. He stroked his waist gently, urging him to relax.

“Bored with the movie already?” Zack breathed, trying to calm himself. He could just push Cloud in the sofa and take him then and there. That was easy, doing the opposite though is so hard.

“Can we have some beer instead?” Cloud whispered in return, inching closer.

“Do you really want me to get one?” The brunet replied in the same breathy manner, totally losing himself by the second.

“No..” The blonde said softly before pressing his lips against Zack.

The brunet reveled at the warmth of his mouth, exploring him slowly, and as gently as he could. Holding back was driving him mad from anticipation, but he killed his urge to be rough and just love him torturously slow. It proved to be the right decision as Cloud seemed to melt in his mouth and under his now exploring hands. He kept his right hand behind his head as he thrusted his tongue deeper into his mouth, capturing any sort of plea, uncertainty or nervousness that he had. He wanted Cloud to give him everything. His other hand had found itself inside the blonde’s coat, caressing his back through his shirt. He felt gloriously warm and he flushed him against his aching body, the blonde now fully straddling him. He had been wanting him for so long. Cloud moaned at the contact, and Zack felt his hands entangling at his dark hair, pulling him even closer. He felt like his chest is going to explode. He broke the kiss and sucked in much needed air. He took the fleeting time to gaze at Cloud’s flustered face, marveling at his reddened, swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes. It did nothing but fuel the craving in his gut.

“I really, really like you Cloud. You do realize that, don’t you?” Zack whispered, lips grazing against Cloud.

“Yeah.. I really like you too.” The blonde admitted, cupping the brunet’s face with both of his hands. He looked steadily into his eyes as he did so, and shivered as he saw the intensity and lust in Zack’s eyes. No one had ever wanted him this way before.

“Let me love you, then?” Zack asked, pleaded. He needed confirmation. He wanted his permission.

“Yes.”

He captured Cloud’s mouth then, feeling the current of need running through his body. He tried to pull his long coat off of him as he assaulted his mouth, tugging the thing off of his shoulders. It soon fell away and he pulled the blonde close again, his hands disappearing beneath his shirt. The blonde moaned again in his mouth as he traced his spine and caressed his chest, trapping a nipple between his fingers. He felt Cloud buck into him as he rubbed the nib, getting stiff beneath his fingers. He gave it a gentle pinch and move to the other one. The blonde seemed to be totally losing it as he broke the kiss, tipping his head back a little as he released a strangled breath. Zack took the opportunity and kissed his exposed throat, sucking and licking every inch of him. Cloud’s breath hitched again as he kissed the tender part below his ear, his fingers digging through the brunet’s shoulder. Zack kissed his way back to his mouth, keeping him distracted as he slid his left hand in front of the blonde’s pants. He palmed him through the fabric and the blonde moaned, hips involuntarily pressing against his hand. He managed to unbutton his pants and tug it open, fingers slipping into his underwear. Cloud broke the kiss and gasped, eyes snapping open momentarily. If fell closed once again as the brunet caressed his painfully hard shaft, hand gripping him gently, before beginning to stroke his length amazingly slow. Zack watched as pleasure took over Cloud, the blonde breathing through slightly open mouth, eyes shut. He was so captivating to look at, that he could just totally forget his own existence. He listened as each gasp has been released, and every moan has been stifled at the rhythm of his hand. He cupped Cloud’s face and he leaned in, whispering his name.

“Zack.”

“Come for me, love.” The brunet whispered close in his ear, pumping him eagerly. Cloud’s eyes flew open again, his sapphire eyes bright and alive. He bit his lower lip as another gasp threatened to leave him, and Zack found it irresistible to not catch his mouth in another kiss. But this time more intense, more passionate, more like claiming and surrender. Cloud let out a final moan as he came, gripping Zack’s hair. He broke the kiss gently and collapsed his head into the brunet’s chest, catching his breath and his heart.

He felt so incredible just now, Cloud thought as he struggled to control the loud thumping in his chest. But how about Zack? He only paid attention to him.. He felt as the brunet shifted and looked as he reached for a box of tissues in the coffee table. Suddenly feeling conscious, he immediately took a hold of the brunet’s hand, taking it to himself to clean his ‘dirtied’ hand.

“I’m sorry. Let me.” Cloud frantically said, wiping his cum off of him. He must be flushing hard again right now. Zack just chuckled and let him.

“Why are you sorry? Was it— that bad?” Zack asked, inching his face close to the blonde. Cloud does not seem to want to make eye contact and just blushed deeper.

“It felt amazing.”

Zack smiled as he heard his tiny voice, his racing heart skipping a beat. He leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“How about you?” Cloud asked, finally looking the other male in the eye.

“You don’t need to worry about it.” The brunet replied and flashed him a bright grin. There was a small frown in Cloud’s blushing face.

“You may not believe it but I feel so contented right now.” Zack felt like he’s about to explode but he was so damned happy at the same time it didn’t matter. He casually circled his arms around Cloud again, until the little worry in the other’s face dissolved away. To his delight, the blonde leaned forward and kissed him tenderly in the mouth.

“Are you sure— you don’t want to do it?” He heard Cloud ask, his voice squeezing through his jumbled mind. Zack wasn’t even sure if he heard him correctly. He wanted Cloud but he thinks he is not yet ready to move forward that fast. He doesn’t want him to have regrets later.

“This is fine, Cloud.” Zack reassured him, pressing his forehead together with the blonde. He felt Cloud relax and he smiled.

“Can I stay for the night?” The blonde asked shyly, burying his head in the crook of the other’s neck. His house was practically a few steps away, but _hell_ , he wants to stay here, cuddled up with Zack.

Zack prayed to all the Gods out there to give him more strength. Cloud staying for the night meant sharing the same bed. Saying No is not an option. Him sleeping in the sofa is not an option too. _A cold shower is an option though.._

“I’d love that. Hey— would you like that beer now?” Zack finally said, raking his fingers through Cloud’s hair.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the final chapter my friends, and somehow, I am saddened by this. I don't know, I guess it's because this has been a little too personal for me to write? ;__; Like I said before, I am very introverted too, generally indifferent but goes all out when I meet a person I can connect with.   
> This final chapter is an introvert's (my) daydream about love. Contains experimental smexy scenes. It was the first time I wrote one, actually.
> 
> Thank you for reading. See you at my other Clack fanfics! If you liked this, please check out my other story Stormbringer. Reviews are appreciated~ (:

.

Zack watched as Cloud rolled over once again in his bed. He never expected that he was this active when he sleeps, always turning around to find a more comfortable position. He looked utterly adorable in his opinion, as his sleeping form successfully wrapped himself in a cocoon with his blanket. He has been like this for hours now, only watching the blonde toss and turn and mumble incoherent things as he slept. He’ll never get tired of watching him do even nothing. He had realized from the beginning that he had never been attracted to anyone like this before, nor found someone as endearing as him, either. Was it because they were too opposite that he just can’t help but be constantly captivated?

He finally laid down as his arms protested from the strain of cradling his head up for hours. It was now pretty numb, a thousand needles prickling his hand. He then smiled affectionately before gathering Cloud’s cocooned form close, nestling his chin on top of his soft, spiky head. He was warm and cuddly and everything else he ever wanted. Zack fell asleep in an instant, drowning in the ocean that was Cloud.

Cloud awoke in the middle of the night, tangled in Zack’s blanket. He blindly reached to his side and found it empty. He blinked a couple of times before he tried to sit upright, untangling his limbs from the fabric. There were light and shuffling noises coming from the bathroom. Zack then emerged, gloriously naked except for his boxers. He was toweling his hair dry. He abruptly stopped as he noticed Cloud, giving him a nervous smile.

“Did I wake you?” The brunet asked softly, his pulse quickening. Cloud shook his blonde head.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked shyly in return. He hopes it was dark enough for him to not notice his flushed face as he raked his eyes at Zack’s body that was illuminated by the light behind him. Any model would feel ashamed seeing him right now, Cloud thought, his heartbeat racing.

“Uhh— yeah..” Zack tried, but he just cannot find an alibi. He shouldn’t be getting nervous because of Cloud but he did. He was watching him intently.

The blonde mustered every bit of confidence he ever had, to keep his voice from shaking.

“Are you gonna go back to bed?” He heard Cloud ask tentatively, voice almost close to a whisper. He had bitten his lower lip unconsciously, as if he anticipated to get reprimanded in return for asking.

_It just looked too freaking adorable beyond Zack’s standards_.

He tried to not bite his lip in return, in a last futile attempt to keep himself in control. Should he just go back now then, in his boxers? Even in the dim light, he can see that Cloud was looking at him in a painfully shy manner. He tried not to shiver in response. This was the exact same reason why he took a cold shower in the middle of the night. He tried, but Cloud was making it too damned difficult for his body to comply. The next thing he knew, he was climbing back to the bed, the blonde scooting a little to give him some room. He then automatically reached for his slim waist, bringing him close as he plopped down to the mattress with Cloud. He caught the hitch in his voice as he turned to his side and pressed his body close, the blonde’s lithe body stiffening a little. He relaxed little by little as he drew soothing circles in his back while they faced each other, smiling at him in the partial darkness. The blonde smiled back.

Cloud reached tentatively, his fingers grazing over Zack’s chiseled body. He peered at his eyes through his blonde locks, as heat warmed his cheeks once more. He was just smiling at him in return and it was reassuring. He then glided his fingers on the contours of his chest, tracing the small gap between his pectorals, going up to the delicate line of his collarbone. He can feel the brunet’s body heat acutely, enveloping him in a heady embrace. It did not hinder his curious exploration though, as his hand went downwards, to run his palm along the tight muscles of his abdomen. Cloud marveled every inch of Zack’s body, like an artist might in his model. It was unfortunate enough that he cannot create something that can capture his beauty with his hands, but he guessed even if he does, he would most likely be the one thing he’d kept away from the public for everyone to see. Cloud’s chest constricted with his own thought. Because, Yes, he really, really, want _him_ for him, alone.

Zack watched Cloud’s gentle ministrations with his body, the blonde seemingly touching him out of sheer curiosity and wonder, and nothing else. He cannot help as goosebumps appeared from where _his_ fingers travelled, his heart thumping forcefully. He reached out and caught his right hand, bringing it back to his chest, laying his palm flat above his beating heart.

“You’re making it do that.” The brunet said happily, staring the blonde in the face. Cloud met his eyes and his pulse skipped a beat.

“Really?” Cloud replied in a whisper, scooting closer.

“I’m in love with you.” Zack breathed, reaching for Cloud’s face. The blonde leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, a small frown forming in his face.

“How much?” The blonde asked as he opened his eyes slowly, staring into Zack’s soul.

“Very much.” The brunet replied, smiling earnestly.

“I want—to love you the same way.” Cloud said shyly, eyes casting downwards. Zack’s breath hitched as the blonde pressed even closer, they’re legs and knees touching, slipping at each other. Cloud’s right hand then slipped from his chest, going downwards between them.

Zack cannot control his rampaging heart. He focused on Cloud’s face instead, as he drew an irrepressible gasp, his fingers gently cupping Cloud’s face. It was very apparent that the blonde was very inexperienced, but he shivered at his unsure fingers nonetheless. He seemed to be having an internal battle as he stared at his face, clouded with shyness and something entirely opposite. Zack clenched his jaw and reached for _his_ hand, guiding it as he massaged his pulsing erection.

“Like this—“ The brunet breathed, not breaking eye contact with the blonde. Cloud followed suit with his example as he stared back at the brunet, watching every reaction, feeling every breath sucked in and breathed out, capturing every shiver, and every strained groan. It was exhilarating for Cloud to know that he is the one to cause all of these reactions to Zack. He wanted to badly kiss him but he does not want to miss this moment, and the look in his eyes. He leaned closer instead, feeling Zack’s breath mingling with his own. He was very aware of the brunet’s hand slightly tightening at his nape, as the other tried very hard to keep the tiny distance. Zack moaned once again as he squeezed his shaft a little, his hand sliding up and down more purposefully. He tried to remember what his hand _did_ earlier to him and applied it. Zack closed his eyes shut and moaned his name as he circled his thumb over his head, spreading liquid pleasure.

“Cloud—”

The blonde felt himself tremble at _his_ voice that was full with need. He himself was already painfully hard, and he feels like he’s about to lose it entirely by just watching Zack. He gave him another squeeze as he felt him begin to thrust into his hand, jagged breath escaping his mouth.

_Cloud._

_Cloud._

He spoke his name like a mantra and he knew he was close. Cloud was not able to restrain himself anymore and kissed him fully, drinking his need, his lust, his love. He was met with open fervor, Zack claiming his mouth entirely, and Cloud surrendering helplessly. He wanted Zack to claim his heart, his mind, his body, and all of his being. If it was Zack, he could give everything.

_Is this what being in love is?_

Zack let out a final groan, stilling to Cloud’s right hand as he came all over his fingers. He broke the kiss slowly as he tried to calm his pulse and his breath, releasing his unwitting grip on the blonde’s waist. His eyes fluttered open to meet his, and his pulse skipped again. Cloud was smiling at him, and it was heartbreakingly beautiful.

A look of shock passed through his face when Zack pushed his back to the bed, and rolled on top of him. It didn’t last long though as he took his mouth again, and he openly moaned at the intrusion. It renewed Zack’s arousal to know that Cloud was really hard, as one of his hands caressed him through his boxers, the other pulling him close as he settled between his legs. He broke the kiss suddenly and gathered his shirt, pulling it off of his head and to the floor below. The blonde flushed at his sudden nakedness but he wasn’t through, hooking his thumb at his underwear. He looked at his eyes and Cloud nodded in permission. He kissed him once again as he took his last remaining garment off, along with his own.

.

Cloud felt overly full as he thrusted into him, slowly, deeply. His tongue did the same, and he did not know what to focus on anymore so he just gave in, his fingers digging and tugging at his raven hair. He had set a torturous slow pace, taking his time to register every reaction that he makes. It was so hot wherever he filled him up. Cloud broke the kiss as he threw his head back, a strangled cry escaping his throat. Zack was hitting a spot that send currents of pleasure running through his spine, over and over again, and he can’t help but catch his breath as it left him in rapid succession. The brunet only saw it as an opportunity to suck at his exposed throat, groaning as he picked up his speed.

“Zack—“ The blonde said, and it was the only coherent word he had spoken.

“Come for me, love.” The brunet whispered in his ear, as he pumped his pulsing shaft.

“I love you— Cloud..”

Cloud involuntarily shivered, his face twisting to a frown of pleasure as he came into Zack’s waiting hand. Zack released soon after, giving one, deep, final thrust. He then collapsed on top of the blonde, breathing heavily.

“I— love you too.”

.

Cloud smiled as he flipped another page of Loveless, drinking the words like water. He had been playing that one song Zack had introduced to him over and over again, memorizing evert beat, melody, rhythm. He does not particularly like love songs but he realized that he can make exceptions. He looked up as the door burst open, his eyes lighting up in the afternoon sun. He closed the novel, laying it gently beside him. He then gracefully slid down the windowsill, greeting his now familiar guest.

“Hey.” He said, striding his way to the blonde. He reached out his hand eagerly to bring Cloud closer, placing an affectionate kiss at his forehead.

“Miss me?” The brunet teased, grinning playfully. It was the kind of smile that charmed Cloud every time. He nodded in return, smiling.

“Zack.” He said, circling his arms around his neck. The brunet peppered his face with feather-light kisses, eliciting a very delighted laugh from the blonde. Zack thought it was the most magical thing he ever had the opportunity to hear. He chuckled as he dragged Cloud to the nearby sofa, plopping the both of them in its comfortable cushion.

“What is it this time?” Zack asked, nestling his chin above Cloud’s shoulder, his arms securely wrapped around his slim waist.

“It’s a horror movie. And it’s not crappy.” The blonde replied, extending his hand to turn on the tv. Zack was too busy feeling him up through his fluffy, oversized, blue, cotton sweater though. Clouded pouted at him.

“You’re too distracting. Let’s watch the movie?” Cloud implored, eyeing the brunet’s close face. He received a sloppy kiss in the cheek in return. He chuckled helplessly as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered all around, fuzzing him up.

It couldn’t have been any better than this.

.

.

Cloud smiled as he heard her sing song voice from the other line, tinged with happiness.

“Tell me the details!” She said excitedly, and he swears, she almost squealed.

“What made my Cloud go crazy over that puppy?” She asked, her enthusiasm oozing over the phone. She strained her ear as the blonde seem to falter, listening intently.

“Everything.”

The blonde replied shyly, blushing despite of himself. _Thank God she can’t see him._ He’ll get teased to oblivion. Maybe in another dimension he could’ve fallen for her, after all, she was more like Zack, easy to be with, comforting, playful, and positive. But in this lifetime, along with the next ones, he only belonged to Zack, and to Zack alone.

“Ohhh my—“ He heard her say, sweetness dripping.

“I’m happy for you Cloud.” She then whispered earnestly. The blonde relaxed at her unyielding understanding.

“Thanks, Aerith.” He said earnestly in return.

“I hope you stay like that forever. I’ve never seen you that happy..” She said but suddenly paused, as if to confirm what she’ll say next.

.

“It’s love, isn’t it? It must be.”

Aerith finally said, breathless. Her own heart fluttered at the thought. Someday, she might also find that special person. But today, she will be happy for her friend.

Cloud blushed deeper, heart soaring to the skies.

.

.

“It is.”

.

 


End file.
